Our First Date
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: An account of Roxas' and Axel's first date and how it turned out.
1. Introduction

Yo! I'm back, and I'm finally going to write my very first AkuRoku! (Yay me!) I hope this will be a good read. So, without further ado, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

For a long time we have been friends. The best of friends to be exact. Come to think of it, it's been a few years. Now we're dating, and its been so wonderful.

I'm Roxas, by the way, and this is the story of how my best friend turned boy friend Axel, spent our first date.

-----------------------------------------------

Roxas…Roxas…ROXAS!!!

"What, Goddammit!" I asked. Axel can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I manage to tolerate this. I was in the middle of a day dream about... someone.

"Well, you know how we've been friends for a long time now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… how would you like the idea of becoming… more than just friends?"

At this point, I couldn't believe my ears. Axel wanted to be more than just friends. The thing about it was… those were my thoughts exactly! So you knew I said-

"YES! You know, Axel, I was thinking the same thing!"

"Great! Then how's about we go on a date?"

"I'd like that." A date with Axel, who could say no?

"Cool. Is Saturday good?"

"Sure."

"Great!" So, I'll see you then. Bye Roxas!"

"Yeah… See ya." As I see him leave my house, I'm glad he interrupted my day dream earlier.

--------------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah, I know. Short chapter. But this was just an introduction anyway. the actual date scene will probably be in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next episode!


	2. Our Frist Date

Hey everybody! I'm back with part 2 of Our First Date! Like I said before, the actual dating scene will take place this chapter, so enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

The following Saturday…

Axel and I decided to spend the first part of our date at a little carnival he said that was coming to town. I know, it may sound a little cliché, but who cares?

Anyway, there were fun games to play, such as the ol' dunk-the-guy-in-the-water game. I gave it a shot, because apparently, the guy was a teacher I never really liked. So I figured it would be funny to see him all soaking wet like that. When that finally did happen, Axel and I laughed our heads off, and man, did he have the cutest laugh.

But what if Axel was soaking wet like that? Without his shirt on… Woah! Geez, I think these hormones are getting the best of me.

"Hey Roxas, wanna get corn dogs from the concession stand?" He asked?

"Sure."

So we had some delicious corn dogs and decided to move on to our next game. It was the one in which you knock the bottles down for a prize.

"I'll take this one." Axel said. "Besides, I happen to have a good swing."

After a good three tries, all the bottles went down and the prize was received.

"I believe this is for you." Axel said as he handed me the prize, which happened to be a little teddy bear that came with a locket.

"Thanks. It's real cute." And it was. It was so soft, cuddly… and was a sweet gesture. He is so kind, I think I might just give him a kiss!

Later on, there was the side show, you know, were you see freaks such as the Bearded Lady (ughhh) and the freakishly strong man. I almost screamed, but Axel comforted me.

"Here, I'll hold you tight." He said. He felt so warm, it was so easy to relax, and rest next to him. I wanted to stay this close for a while longer.

Later on, we hit the roller coaster. I screamed my head off, but although I was enjoying it, I think Axel screamed out of fear, so one ride was enough for now.

"Man, I'm hungry. Hey Roxas, do you wanna get some pizza, or something?"

"Sure."

So we went down the pizzeria where we always hung out to eat. As we waited, we had a little chat. That is, until a certain waitress came in.

"Hello, may I take your order? (Little brats), she said under her breath.

Allow me to tell you about this woman. She's a bitch who likes to complain about stuff, and acts as if she hates the world, or that everyone's out to get her. Oh, and did I mention she'll yell at anyone for no reason? And is a total pain in the butt? (In some cases this sounds like a good bunch of my teachers).

But really, we both just think she's crazy.

"One large, with cheese please?" that was Axel.

"Sur- WHATEVER! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING ELSE OR IS CHEESE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

"What?" Said us both in unison.

"NEVER MIND! YOU KIDS NEVER GIVE ME ANY GODDAMN RESPECT ANY WAY!"

After that, she left, and returned with our pizza. Next minute, she was sobbing.

"THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?! I WISH YOU KIDS WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Then she finally left for good.

"Oooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaay…" Said Axel. I was pretty much laughing at her. I don't know what she was yelling at though, t's not like we did anything to her.

While forgetting about that, and ignoring the crowd looking at the scene she cause, we decided to hit our final stop…Sunset Hill.

-----------------------------------------------

It was getting late, and we sat a while in silence, until Axel spoke.

"Roxas, I had a great time today."

"Yeah, me too." I said back.

"So…are we official?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to be…" I said

"What- are you kidding, then I'd be crazy NOT to go out with you."

We snuggled a little closer to each other. It felt so nice.

"Roxas… I love you, and I don't want anything to tear us apart."

"Nothing did when we were just friends, what makes you think this is any different?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then, I said the thing I've been wanting to say all day long. "Axel, let's kiss."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." It was so sweet, so gentle. He had the softest lips ever, and it felt good.

"I love you Axel." I said again.

"Same here."

-----------------------------------------------

He walked me over to my place, said our goodbyes, and gave one final kiss.

Today has been if not one of, THE best day of my life.

-----------------------------------------------

Alright! It's finally finished! I hope it was a good read. If you want, feel free to review. See ya soon!


End file.
